hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Tutorial:Chocobo Riding
Chocobos, added by the Chococraft mod, are ridable, ostrich-like mobs found in packs in forests, plains and mountains biomes (including the snowy biome equivalents). Each coloration has their own special traits. Taming a Chocobo In order to tame a Chocobo, Gysahls Green will need to be gathered, these can be found in forests and plains as well as the Twilght Forest. It can take as few as two or three of them. You can find Yellow Chocobo's in the Overworld or you can find the much more rare Purple Chocobo's in the Nether. Gysahls are fed to chocobos by right-clicking them with the Gysahl Green. Keep feeding them until the heart particles and a collar appears, which is a colored band on their neck which resembles the collars of tamed wolves. Riding a Chocobo After a Chocobo has been tamed, a Chocobo Saddle can be placed on them to ride them around. To place a Chocobo Saddle, right-click a tamed Chocobo with a Chocobo Saddle in hand. The saddle will be removed from your hotbar and placed on the Chocobo. To ride the Chocobo, right-click it again with an empty hand. Chocobo saddle bags can be put on a chocobo, allowing it to carry items too. In order to dismount: Look down at the Chocobo and right-click. Chocobo Colors and Breeding There are 6 colors of Chocobo colors you can get from breeding: yellow, green, blue, black, white, and gold. To breed Chocobos one must have either Loverly Gysahls or Golden Gysahls. Right-clicking on both the male and the female with the Loverly/Golden Gysahls will cause them to begin breeding and create a baby, known as a Chicobo. Yellow Chocobos are the slowest. They do not swim well, cannot climb and cannot fly. If one was to breed two Yellow Chocobos one have a chance of getting another yellow, a blue, or a green. Blue Chocobos can swim well, give the Water Breathing potion effect while riding, and are slightly faster than Yellow Chocobos. Green Chocobos can climb (similar to the effect of Vanilla horses, but they can climb up to 2 vertical blocks as opposed to one), so the player doesn't have to jump up every block. If bred together, Blue and Green Chocobos can have a Green, Blue, or White Chicobo. White Chocobos have the abilities of a Green and a Blue chocobo combined. They can swim and climb and are slightly faster than the Green and Blue Chocobos. Black Chocobos can be produced by breeding a white and a Yellow Chocobo. They can jump very high and are even faster than White Chocobos. Once bred together, White and Black Chocobos can have a Black, White, or Gold Chicobo. Gold Chocobos are the top tier. Unlike the other Chocobos who can only glide, Golden Chocobos can keep a sustained flight. They can also run very quickly, swim, and climb, and have significantly more health (50 vs the 30 of yellow and 40 of Black and White Chocobos). Both the Black and White Chocobos need to be fed Golden Gyshals to make a Gold Chocobo. Red and Pink Chocobos can be bred by feeding a Golden Chocobo a Red or Pink Gysahl. These are merely recolored Golden Chocobos. Purple Chocobos live in the Nether and are very difficult to find due to the Nether's odd terrain formation and the large amount of Lava. Their name is rather misleading as they are a dark red/maroon color rather than a purple hue. The head feathers of the females looks a bit like they are on fire (as opposed to the rainbow look of other female Chocobos), continuing the Nether theme. Other than being slightly slower they are basically the same as Gold Chocobos, but with the one key difference of fireproofing. They are immune to fire damage and give their rider the Fire Resistance potion effect. This makes traversing the Nether much simpler. You can right click your tamed chocobo with a chocopedia and give it a name, give him orders like stay/follow/wander, make them drop their gear and learn their gender. You can right click your tamed chocobo with a chocobo feather to give him stay/follow orders. Category:Chococraft